This invention relates to a control device for a mobile storage system. More specifically, the invention relates to a control device that accepts access codes to selectively control mobile storage units according to the security level assigned to the access code entered. The control device records the access codes and commands entered into the control device.
As is known to those skilled in the art, mobile storage systems permit the efficient storage of large volumes of records or other materials. A mobile storage system includes mobile storage units, such as racks or shelving units which may be secured to a carriage having wheels and a drive mechanism, which may be moved with respect to one another, typically along a rail system. The mobile storage units may selectively be moved together or apart from each other such that an aisle is formed between selected storage units. In this manner, mobile storage units permit more storage in a given area than may be achieved within the same area using fixed storage units, which require an aisle between adjacent storage units.
Prior art powered mobile storage systems typically utilize one of two basic modes of operation. The first is a “push and hold” mode of operation. In a push and hold system, an operator “manually” moves one carriage at a time by pressing and holding a move button on a mobile storage unit until the unit reaches a desired location and then releasing the button. An alternative to the push and hold system is the “automatic” or “one touch move” system. In this type of system, an operator presses a button commanding an aisle or mobile storage unit to move and the selected aisle opens by movement of the appropriate mobile storage unit. However, a limitation of either mode of operation is that any aisle or shelf may be accessed by any user of the system.
In some mobile storage systems, it is advantageous to prevent any user of the system from having access to every aisle or shelf in the system. For example, some mobile storage systems may hold confidential records, materials of significant value, or other items that require restricted access. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a control device able to limit access to at least a portion of the mobile storage system. It would also be beneficial to provide a control device that records usage and access to the mobile storage system. Such a record would be a deterrent for attempts at unauthorized access and would provide a record of authorized users that accessed restricted portions of the system.